Bark If You Like Legolas
by The Clow Hatter
Summary: A one shot short ficcy. A dog is an elf's best friend. Wait on a sec...that doesn't sound right.


Bark If You Like Legolas  
  
Note: Ahem. Bark bark bark bark, bark bark bark...bark.  
  
Ok. Like we know all characters from LoTR are owed by Mr. JRR Tolkien, movie version by Peter Jackson (did he also produced Unsolved Mysteries?). I'm slightly poking fun at a fave yaoi pairing that's common, but not bashing it.   
  
Please, if I make some errors, it's because I'm still a newbie to the series and till I can befriend someone closeby who knows everything about LoTR without trying to persuade me into become very very obsessed with like like Star Wars. It's just a stupid ficcy.  
  
This is a one shot ficcy about elves and dogs. Even though, I'm not a big fan of dogs, (I actually fear dog since I was chased down by an entire city ppulation of dogs when I was litte) I think dogs still are considered to be man's best friend.  
  
Well in this fic, they're elves' best friend too. *evil grin*  
  
****  
  
There was a sweet laughter that rang in the dark forest. It was quite strange, for a place that been hoard by darkness ever since the dawn of creation...hearing laughter passing by in the trees could be a good omen of the darkness finally fading away. Perhaps there can be a chance for Middle Earth to truely have some peace, now that's the ring gone.  
  
There was also a good reason for this laughter. The prince had returned, but not alone as it seems...  
  
A dark coated dog was following the elven prince where ever he went. The two of them ran back and forth of the forest area, with the elf in the lead and his four legged compaigion tralling behind him.  
  
The elf thought it was quite foolish to claim an animal for his own, but after being forced by the others to take the responsibilty of this rugged black dog...maybe having what mortals call a "pet" wouldn't be so bad for a few days.  
  
Strange, this dog almost had features of a familiar friend.  
  
The elf then taken a seat under an old oak tree while the dog began licking the elf's soft skin with his cold wet tongue. This caused the elf to get into another fit of giggles as the dog had bruised his wet nose along the strains of golden hair.  
  
The elf responded to the dog's gesture of affection to his master by storking the dog's fur. This lead towards a few minutes later of the dog spawled on his back and legs scretched out while the elf was giving the hapless dog a good belly rub. The elf was cooing the dog, chanting to the dog that he was a "good boy", and the dog just waved his tail.   
  
If you look closely, the dog almost gave a sly grin to the elf.  
  
Another elf appeared and watched the two from another tree. Amused that the lone heir of Thranduil was taking enjoyment with such a dirty dog. Why, he should derseve the best purebreeded breed of dog that is suitable to walk alongside with royality.  
  
Not that mutt, but she didn't come to haress the prince about his choice of pets. She began to aproached the two of them, but via the keen sense of hearing...both elf and dog stopped what the were doing.   
  
The dog lied straight up as he shaked his head to ruffled his fur once more while looking at the she-elf along with his master, who was also looking upon the she-elf maidan as well.   
  
"Arwen," he asked, "what brings you towards this part of the woods?"   
  
"I was hoping to find my fiancee with you," Arwen replied, "since you are his loyal compaigion, but instead I find you playing around with that mangy mutt."  
  
The dog gave a slight gruff, almost hurt of being called a "mutt".   
  
"I'm sorry," he said while looking at her, "but I have not seen him either."  
  
Arwen gave out a sigh. If her lover was not fooling around with the Mirkwood elf, then where the hell could he be? She looked at the dog that was next to him...  
  
There was something familiar about those blue eyes the dog had, yet she couldn't recall where she seen those eyes. But do dogs really have blue eyes? Normally, their have green gold, or chocolate brown ones...  
  
It was sometimes rare that a unbreeded dog to have blue eyes.   
  
She said her farewell to the two of them and giving a soft gentle pat on the black dog's head before she wandered off to continued her search for her future husband to be.  
  
When she finally left, the blonde elf turned to face the log and the dog turned to face the elf.   
  
"You know, Aragorn..." the elf began, "once the hobbits and Gandalf finish finding the reverse spell for this, you better stop displaying your affection towards me before Arwren finally figures it out on her own. But, I'm not saying that I don't enjoy your display of affention towards me."  
  
The elf patted the dog on his back and what did the dog do in return? Why, the dog looked up at the wood elf and replied with a delighted bark.  
  
END.  
  
****  
  
And Now: Jerry Springer LoTR Topics  
-"Suprise! Suprise! I Slept With Your Ranger!!"  
-"Uncle Biblo's Dirty Little Secret Revealed!"  
-"Confessions of a Crossdressing Elf!"  
  
Bark.  
  
-The Clow Hatter 


End file.
